Recuerdos entre cortados
by maestro jedi
Summary: La mente en ocasiones olvida cosas para protegernos de los traumas del pasado o del futuro.


La brillante iluminación de la habitación, le obligo a cerrar de golpe sus ojos, sumergiéndolo brevemente en una parcial semi oscuridad.

\- - Mama, Papa– imploro nerviosamente el albino, con los ojos cerrado.

Al momento que una cálida mano se posaba sobre su lastimada cabeza, en respuesta a su suplica, mientras la suave voz de su madre, intentaba tranquilizarlo, a un que sonaba mucho mas lejana de lo que estaba en realidad.

\- - Aquí estoy tesoro – respondió su progenitora dulcemente - ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto al momento que su único hijo varón entreabría los ojos, Rita se apresuró a cubrirle los mismos, delicadamente con la sombra de su mano, intentando que él brillo no molestara tanto a su pequeño, el cual volvía a cerrar los ojos debido al exceso de luz.

¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? Esa pregunta intentaba tomar forma en su mente, a un que en verdad le costaba recordar muchas cosas en general, sobre todo los motivos que lo llevaban a ingresar en el mismo en primer lugar – Mama – repuso el chico con los ojos cerrados – ¿Qué sucede querido? – pregunto su madre acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza, intentando no tocar los vendajes en ningún momento.

Lincoln abrió levemente los ojos antes de responder - ¿Cómo esta papa y Lily? – pregunto mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos – Ellos están bien pequeño – contesto su madre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro, mientras volvía a dejarse abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, dejando mas tranquila a su progenitora, la cual parecía estar algo más relajada después de hablar con su pequeño, el cual por fin tenía alguna reacción consiente, después de estar inconsciente tanto tiempo.

Algunas horas después, mientras el exterior del chico representaba casi una paz beatica en el interior de su mente, todo era un caos total, lleno de explosiones, fuego, gritos, sangre y dolor, demasiado dolor.

Dado que el mundo de los sueños suele ser una metáfora de nuestra propia realidad, reflejando nuestros miedos y deseos más profundos, los sueños del pequeño en esos momentos, eran protagonizados por cientos de manos cubiertas de sangre, que surgían de todos lados, golpeándolo sin misericordia, para al final arrogarlo a un mar en llamas.

\- - Todo está bien campeón – repuso el señor Loud, intentando tranquilizar a su pequeño, en medio de un ataque de ansiedad – respira – continuo mientras su hijo aterrado empezaba a regularizar su respiración – eso es – sonrió viéndolo ya un poco más tranquilo – respira campeón -.

El chico bajo la mirada un poco apenado, ante sus gritos de terror, generalmente frente a su padre intentaba mostrar una actitud mas madura, y el hecho de lloriquear por una pesadilla no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

\- - ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto su figura paterna acercándole un tazón con gelatina de limón, la cual su hijo tomaba gustosamente.

Segundo después Lincoln comía el postre tranquilamente, mientras su padre terminaba de hablar con una de las enfermeras encargadas - ¿Y mama? – pregunto el albino al instante de terminarse el contenido del tazón.

El señor Loud se despidió de la enfermera la cual salió de la habitación dejando a padre e hijo de nuevo solos – en casa – fue la corta respuesta de parte de su figura paterna – descuida pronto podrás volver con nosotros – continuo, logrando que el chico sonriera por primera vez desde el accidente.

\- - Eso espero – respondió su hijo – ya quiero volver a cuidar a mi hermanita – quizás en ese momento el señor Lynn debió empezar a notar que su hijo se refería en singular a su hermana y no en plural como viera sido más común en su familia, dado que no había preguntado por ninguna de las demás hermanas realidad.

Pero no presto demasiada atención dado que la conversación sigo su curso, relajando a un mas al padre del muchacho, el cual a un recordaban las duras advertencias de su médico de cabecera-

Flash Back

El doctor continuaba con su regaño profesional, casi amenazándolos veladamente de negligencia paternal, y a un que las autoridades correspondientes ya estaban al tanto de la situación, estaba más que dispuesto a volver a denunciarlos, si la oportunidad se presentaba, a un que era más que probable que la agencia de protección infantil mandara a uno de sus agentes a investigar la situación.

\- - Por suerte el niño llevaba su casco para andar en la bicicleta – puntualizo el académico – eso evito que el impacto contra la pared fuera a un más grave – tomo una de las quince radiografías craneales, que le tomaran al niño, para continuar explicando mejor su punto – lo que debemos hacer ahora es mantenerlo lo mas inmóvil posible, con especial precaución de su ojo izquierdo, al parecer podría presentar problemas a futuro si no aplicamos cuidados oportunos – los señores Loud seguían la explicación en silencio, horrorizados por las muestras delante de sus ojos, y las posibles secuelas del accidente, que se cernía como una horrible mancha en el historial de la familia.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, entrando por la misma una mujer de unos cuarenta años, vestida de traje y con una placa ceñida a la cintura – Señor y Señora Loud, soy la agente Shermet de la agencia de protección al menor, me gustaría hablar con ustedes unos minutos -.

Fin del flash back.

Algunos días después, la van familiar se enfilaba por las calles del vecindario, en un andar lento pero constante, con su madre y padre conversando tranquilamente, y el intentando no recargarse sobre su pierna lastimada, para lo que sus padres y enfermeras le contaran, una pierna rota, un brazo enyesado, el parque en su ojo izquierdo y algunas cuantas vendas en su cabeza, le parecía bastante más preferible a la otra opción que incluía arreglos florares y un servicio en la iglesia.

\- - Llegamos – repuso su padre estacionando el vehículo familiar – espera a que te ayudemos a bajar – repuso su madre, mientras soltaba a la beba de su sillita transportadora – haber campeón apóyate en papa – el chico sonrió mientras su padre lo ayudaba a descender del vehículo algunos minutos después, por fin había vuelto a su hogar y tendría algo de paz para poder descansar.

A un que la paz no duro demasiado, dado que un montón de gritos lo sacaron de su tranquilidad, mientras un montón de chicas se acercaban con pancartas de bienvenido y mejórate pronto en sus manos, ocasionando la incomodidad del pequeño – Mama, Papa – cuestiono refugiándose detrás de su madre, intentando protegerse de la avalancha que se le venía encima - ¿Quiénes son ellas? – cuestiono dejando a todo mundo congelado en su sitio en el acto.


End file.
